


Morning Love Bites Lead to Sleepy Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Necks, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is feeling frisky in the early morning while John is sleeping. He decides John should wake up to a surprise, so why not a love bite? </p><p>Shameless, fluffy PWP based on seki0930's necking fanart on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love Bites Lead to Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was supposed to be fluff with mild smutishness but then rapidly descended into porn. I don’t even know. All mistakes are my own. If you see anything incorrect or just weird, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. All feedback is appreciated, especially concrit since this is the first porn I've ever written and I'd like to learn where my faults lie. Thanks, and enjoy! xx
> 
> Ispiration Art: http://seki0930.tumblr.com/post/43007215037/anonymous-asked-could-you-draw-sherlock-giving
> 
> Writing Soundtrack: http://8tracks.com/karlen/i-think-about-kissing-you-a-lot

Dim light shone through the sheer curtains in their bedroom, filtering through the hazy London fog. John lay on his back, arms outstretched, legs entwined with Sherlock’s as soft breaths escaped his lightly parted lips.

Sherlock propped his head up on his left hand, tracing slow circles along John’s abdomen with his right, reveling in the tight muscles underneath the soft, lightly tanned skin.

John let out a soft moan as he adjusted in his sleep, curling an arm around Sherlock’s lower back, his head falling to the side, facing away from his partner. Sherlock’s verdigris eyes immediately snapped to the expanse of taut, tanned skin stretching over the strong, delicate tendons in John’s neck.

Slowly, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to John’s sweet spot. Receiving no reaction, he lightly licked the area before diving in and suckling, nipping, and probing the area with a soft, pliant tongue. Within seconds, John was whimpering in his sleep, squirming about.

Sherlock hummed against John’s throat and watched as his partner’s eyes fluttered before focusing on the head of black curls nestled against his most erogenous zone besides his genitals.

“Sh’lock?” he asked, his voice thick and raspy with sleep. Sherlock hummed before placing a quick kiss to John’s chapped lips and diving back into John’s sensitive skin, darkening the love bite to his immense satisfaction. John moaned and as he became more awake, he could feel his whole face heat up. Sherlock blew on the saliva-slicked love bite and smirked as he felt John shiver beneath the sheets.

With a low growl, John grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head, fingers twining with the luscious curls before tugging Sherlock’s mouth back to his neck. Sherlock smirked against the tanned skin beneath his lips as he suckled and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive flesh.

John moaned underneath his partner’s ministrations and when Sherlock blew cool air on the rapidly bruising flesh again, John unconsciously bucked his hips, his erection rubbing against Sherlock’s abdomen, making him moan, his voice vibrating into John’s throat.

“Sherlock,” John gasped as his lover pulled away, looking down at him with a wicked smile.

“Mm, John,” Sherlock murmured as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss to John’s chapped lips before moving lower, trailing gentle kisses and light nips to tanned skin, reveling in the feel of the pale blond hairs tickling his nerve endings.

“Sherlock, please,” John whimpered as his partner trailed his hands down John’s pectorals, lightly rubbing at the hard nipples before descending down the taut abs and around to slightly fleshy hips.

“Shh,” Sherlock murmured against warm skin as he slid between John’s strong legs, nosing his way into the crease between crotch and thigh.

“Oh, Sherlock, uhnn,” John groaned as Sherlock licked his half-hard cock before sliding the already impressive length into his warm, wet mouth before beginning to suck.

John gritted his teeth and fought the urge to thrust as blood flooded his corpora cavernosa and corpus spongiosum, filling Sherlock’s mouth with hot, hard flesh within seconds.

  
Sherlock let go of John’s cock with a loud pop before taking it in hand. He squeezed a bit before retracting the foreskin and placing a small kiss to the tip before taking the glans in his mouth and suckling it like an infant would a bottle.

“Ohhhh, fucking, uhng, Sh’lock,” John whined, fisting the sheets beneath him as he undulated his hips. Sherlock grasped the base of John’s cock with one hand and fondled his testicles with the other, gently rolling the sacs of heat between his long, rough fingers. John squirmed beneath him as he hummed into the hot, hard flesh, making a shiver run down John’s spine.

“Please, Sherlock, need you, please,” John gasped, grasping Sherlock’s curls in his hands and tugging the man up to place a sloppy kiss against his talented mouth.

“Mm,” Sherlock nodded before tugging the sheets away from their entangled limbs and straddling his partner. John moaned as their cocks lined up. Sherlock licked his hand before grasping both of their shafts. “Need your hand,” Sherlock murmured, his voice an octave lower than normal, nudging John’s chin with his nose as his other hand was supporting him on the bed.

John nodded and grasped whatever Sherlock’s hand couldn’t hold and groaned at the pressure of their two hands encircling their thick shafts. John’s was thicker, but Sherlock’s was longer, and every time the head of John’s cock rubbed the underside of Sherlock’s glans, the detective would let out a hiss as white stars danced across his vision.

“Oh, Sherlock, oh fuck,” John moaned as he rolled his hips into their hands, tightening his and Sherlock’s two-handed fist as they fisted their cocks.  
“John, John, John, John, _John_ ,” Sherlock chanted, arching his back as pleasure swept through him.

“I’m gonna, oh, fuck, Sh’lock!!” John gasped as his balls tightened and his seed spilled over their hands and landed halfway up John’s chest. Sherlock moaned at the sight and his eyes widened as he, too, fell over the edge into orgasm. Long, thick streams of cum painted his stomach as a steady stream of gurgled half-curses fell out of his mouth.

With a sigh, Sherlock fell atop John, not caring that their rapidly cooling semen stuck their bodies together uncomfortably.

“Fuck,” John huffed before breaking out into a lazy grin. Sherlock reciprocated with a sloppy, wet kiss to John’s cheek and a sated chuckle.

“Love you,” he murmured as he kissed the love bite that started everything. John let out a contented sigh as he snuggled underneath his partner.

“Love you, too, Sherlock,” he smiled as they drifted off once more.


End file.
